


Where does this ocean go？

by clampqyp



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Top CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clampqyp/pseuds/clampqyp
Summary: 60暗恋着他的兄弟51，然而他们的堂兄弟900的出现让他的爱恋化为了泡影，并最终以一个悲剧收场
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where does this ocean go？

**Author's Note:**

> 注意CP  
> 是6051和90051  
> 有血腥情节

“康纳，出来，有人探视。”  
狱警大着嗓门毫不客气地冲着我喊着：“就你这混账竟然还有人探视，真是老天瞎了眼，赶紧出来！”  
我压抑着同样的诧异，由着狱警给我戴上了手铐和脚镣——没错，我是个重刑犯，终生监禁且不得保释——慢慢挪向了会客室  
这年头还会有谁来看我呢，呵呵，我不禁自嘲，我早就已经众叛亲离了，他们都巴不得我早点在监狱里死掉…甚至连我自己都是这么想的…  
在会客室坐下并让狱警将手铐连接到桌面后不久，我就得到了答案，竟然是汉克…  
他比我们上次见面看起来苍老很多，50来岁的人，看起来就跟70岁一样，看得出来他过的并不好，对于汉克我总有些愧疚，毕竟他是看着我们长大的，走到今天这一步想必他也很是不好受  
“…你还好吗？”看着他欲言又止的表情，我想了想，还是首先出声替他解了围：“你还是热衷于那些垃圾食品啊…”  
“小混蛋你能不能不要哪壶不开提哪壶？！”看着汉克气急败坏的反驳，恍惚间我似乎又回到了过去的那些时光，真好…  
打破了沉默之后，汉克的脸色变得正常了些，说话也利索了起来  
“我今天来是为了要通知你，900打算把房子给处理了，他接受了国务院的邀请，很快就要搬去华盛顿了，以后…以后可能不会再回来了…”  
啊啊，原来是这么回事，我了然地想到  
“不用特地来通知我，反正我也没机会出去了，如果要签什么放弃权利的文件的话，直接寄给我就好，汉克你不用特地过来一趟。”  
汉克一脸恼火的神情看着我：“…你他妈就不能说句人话么，我就不明白你以前根本不是这样的，虽然也很混蛋，但是还没混账到现在这个地步！”  
说完暴躁地锤打着会客室的桌面，引来狱警一阵警告才不得不收敛了动作：“妈的，我就不该顺路过来一趟，就该让你直接烂死在这见鬼的地方，去他妈的！！”  
而我能回报的只有沉默  
“听着，60，如果你还认我这个长辈的话，算我求你…”汉克最终自暴自弃地趴在桌子上看着我：“告诉我，51到底在哪里？”  
啊啊，又是这个问题，这个问题在我被捕后被询问了无数次，警局里、法庭上、律师问过、法官问过、汉克问过、900也…问过…  
呵呵呵呵呵，可惜啊，他们永远也不会知道了，我已经决心将这个秘密带到另一个世界，他们永远也找不到51，他永远和我在一起了…

我和51是兄弟，亲生的那种  
900则是我们的堂兄弟  
不要问我为什么我们的父母都给我们取名叫康纳，可能是因为他们懒  
51是那种所有人都喜欢的，个性温柔而又坚强的人，而我，别人背地里都叫我小疯子，可想而知我的性格实在是不怎么好，对此我很是嗤之以鼻  
没关系，反正我有51就好  
啊啊，我可能忘记说了，我爱51，不是兄弟的那种  
就算是我，也不敢明目张胆地宣称自己爱自己的兄弟，我才不管那些狗屁伦理道德，但是我害怕51会受不了，纵然他是一个纯然的无知者  
51就像温柔发光的月亮，总是能抚慰暴躁的我，医生说我有躁郁症，需要药物治疗，那些狗屁小白颗粒一点用都没有，我还是一如既往地挑事打架，然后被51拎回家，但很神奇的，只要能和他呆在一起，我就有一种平和的感觉，不再那么怨天尤人，愤世嫉俗  
就这样，打架，被拎回家，又打架，又被拎回家，我乐此不疲，心想生活就这样下去也很不错，除了开口直接表白，我们就跟老夫老妻差不多，我当时喜滋滋地想  
有一回我打架遇到了个硬茬，虽然我也把他揍趴下了，自己也躺平了动不了了，被出来找我的51和汉克一起拖回了家，伤的太重又被暴雨浇了个湿透，害得我半夜发起了高烧，混蛋，下次再让我碰到，一定把他揍个半死  
迷迷糊糊间，51替我量了体温，把退烧药喂我服下，掖好被子，正打算离开，我也不知是哪里冒出来的勇气，一把抓住了他的手腕，脱口而出一句：“我爱你。”  
说完我就被吓得醒了一半，完全不敢直视51的眼睛了  
51似乎是吃了一惊，随即可能是以为我把他误认为了某个女友，一脸无奈地说道：“你烧糊涂了吧，我是51…”  
呼，好险好险，我也就顺势哈哈的敷衍过去了  
妈的，差点就暴露了  
第二天早晨，已经退了烧的我又恢复了往日小混蛋的模样，51也很配合的没有提起这件事，恐怕他早就忘了，只有我自己知道，当时我是真心的…

我以为这样的日子会一直稳定下去，可这世界最擅长的就是给你打脸  
900出现了  
他是我们的堂兄弟，我们的父母间还算亲近，小时候我们经常见面，中学的时候他们全家搬去了隔壁州，就再没见过面了，我到现在还记得，临走前900死死地拉住了51的袖子，不肯说一句话  
我当时以为就是个小P孩舍不得离开，后来我才明白过来，他妈这混蛋就是看上51了！  
等到900大学法律专业毕业，又回到了底特律，找了个附近的公寓，没事就往我家跑，还经常会送些很难弄到的限量版啊，邀请51去看音乐剧啊什么的，一来二去，在DPD任职的51和他走得很近，警察律师凑一对，真香…  
呸呸呸  
我气得要死，可也没啥太好的办法，就我一个天天打架醉生梦死的小流氓，和人家大律师级数差的太远，正面杠不过，每次看到51和900外出后回来兴奋的神情，我就感到我离他越来越远了…  
于是只能把更多的气撒在了打架对象上，我进局子的次数更多了，汉克每次看到我都要忍住把我一脚踹回家的冲动  
可即使我拼了命地想要挽回些什么，真的开始决心要认真努力过日子，甚至偷偷找了一份咖啡店的工作，想要将第一个月的工资换成惊喜送给51的时候，老天给我开了个莫大的玩笑  
瞧瞧我看到了什么  
我从ebay上买到了51一直念叨着的限量版硬币，为此我还和其他买家互相bid了几十次，收到了之后还特地去往礼品店让店员给精心包装了下  
漂亮的荧光蓝色，我想51会喜欢的  
店员小姐可能是看出了我的心思，甜甜地问我是不是要送给女朋友的  
啊啊，虽然不是女朋友，但是这感觉可真棒  
当我兴冲冲地打算早点回家的时候，在家门口的附近看到了熟悉的身影  
“…啪”  
我是不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，灯也没开，一个人坐在了沙发上，礼物被我随手扔在了地上  
51和900在接吻…  
51看起来非常高兴…  
我真是个傻瓜…

“…哎，60你在家啊，怎么没开灯？”  
“等等，痛死我了，你发什么神经？！”51试图甩开我紧抓着他胳膊的手，然而看到我发红的双眼，显然是被吓了一跳：“是不是家里药没有了，你等等，我去帮你到药房买…”  
为什么为什么为什么  
明明是我先来的，告白也是我先的，为什么是900，为什么是他  
我的大脑疯狂的运转着，这些狂暴的想法几乎要将我整个人都吞噬掉  
等我好不容易清醒过来，发现51整个人就跟个破碎的娃娃般躺在我的身下，我就明白了，我们这辈子都不可能了  
是我亲手摧毁了这一切  
被51的电话叫来的900撞进了门来，冲我脸上狠狠地揍了一拳，我毫无反抗的任由被打  
真疼啊  
可51应该更疼吧，我做了那么过分的事…  
我愣愣地看着900用毯子裹起了51，跟着赶来的汉克一起将他送去了医院，临走前900狠狠地对我说了句：“别让我再看到你！”  
从此我有很长一段时间没有再见到51  
期间汉克曾经回来过，简单地打包了一些51的私人物品  
我没有阻拦他，汉克的眼里只有深深的厌恶和失望  
作为一个QJ犯，他是应该对我失望，连我自己都感到恶心极了  
他们没有把我直接送进监狱，已经是对我最大的仁慈了  
我还能奢求什么呢？  
我的月亮，已经不再属于我了  
啊啊，这就是报应

就这样过了2年  
虽然我没有被指控，但是显然900不打算让我好过，隔三差五我就会被他的熟人找上门，可能是FDA，也可能是缉毒组的，理由五花八门  
咖啡店是待不下去了，其他的地方也差不多，好不容易找到的工作，很快就会被以各种原因辞退  
我心里很明白，我也不打算反抗，这些都是我活该  
最后我只能在家里醉生梦死了  
我迷上了红冰  
只有在红冰织就的梦里，我才能回到过去，回到那个根本回不去的过去  
也许是因为我太久没露面了，被邻居报了警，门被踢开的时候，我以为我大概是磕太多，死了  
不然怎么可能看到51  
如果是死了，那上帝对我还真的是太宽容了  
我心里不由呵呵  
如果真的是这样，我感谢他老人家  
一个耳光扇了过来，把我打得直发懵  
卧槽，他妈好疼，等等，疼？  
原来不是死了，我原来还活着啊…  
“如果不是因为我觉得对你还有最后一点责任，不能让你就这么死了，我才不想再踏进这屋子！”51的眼神里充满了愤怒、痛苦，好像还有点自责？  
开玩笑，你自责个什么劲，要自责也应该是我才对  
“…原来不是死了啊，真没劲，你以为我想看到你么？省省吧，我只想上了你，就跟那时候一样！”我违心地说着恶毒的话，求求你，千万不要原谅我  
刹那间我看到51的脸色都变了，可能是回想起了当时的情景，再望进他的眼里，再也没有什么自责存在了  
很好，就这样吧，这样就好  
“既然你还活着，那就没我的事情了”51起身打算离开：“我顺便通知你，我要和900一起搬到纽约了，房子你随便处置吧，就当是我这个兄长最后能留给你的，文件我已经签字了，就放在这里了。”  
“以后，我们就彻底没有关系了。”  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的是，我还以为是天堂呢，结果比地狱还糟糕…  
什么嘛，要扔下穷困潦倒的兄弟一个人去过幸福的生活什么的  
我怎么可能允许！  
我不知从哪里生出的力气，扑向了51  
血…到处都是血…  
真麻烦，这下要清理好长时间了  
哎，51你沾上血还是那么的好看  
那当然，51永远都是那么的好看，毕竟是我的爱的人嘛  
我要把你永远留在我的身边，不能被900那个混蛋给抢走了  
对，不能被他给抢走了，我谁都不让  
你只能是我的…

“先生，抱歉，你不能进去…”整栋房子都被警戒线封锁了，警察和鉴识人员忙碌地进出着，只听得围观者低低的交流声  
“听说墙上、地板上都是血，太可怕了…”  
“听说没找到尸体…”  
这些话犹如苍蝇的嗡嗡声，缠绕在耳边挥之不去，我被几个强壮的警察押着走向警车  
这时候被拦在门外的900冲了过来，血红的眼睛看起来颇为可怕，不顾汉克阻拦地拽起了我的衣领  
“你这个疯子！混蛋！51到底去哪里了？!  
“……呵呵呵，你永远也找不到他了”  
我仰天狂笑，留下被汉克硬拉住的900在原地咆哮咒骂

整个审讯过程我都一言不发，法医的结论是，血迹都是51留下的，现场勘探的结果是已经远超致死量的出血量，51不可能还活着，但是他们就是找不到他的尸体  
期间汉克数次单独审讯我，试图能找出些蛛丝马迹，可惜让他失望了，他们怎么可能审出些东西来  
他们永远也找不到51  
法庭上我又见到了900，他憔悴了很多  
我心里很是得意，看吧，结果还是我赢了  
因为找不到51的尸体，最终陪审团只能判处我终生监禁，不得假释，这还是在900的多方奔走下所得到的结果  
如果要受煎熬，那我必须也要把你一起拖入这个煎熬里，怎么能只让我痛苦，而你们就过的好  
没门！

汉克终于还是放弃了  
他早就该放弃了  
我知道他不会再来了  
没人会来看我  
不过我也并不在意  
只要有51在就可以了  
他会一直陪着我的  
直到最终审判的那天  
我们会永远在一起…

END


End file.
